


On the first day...

by Basingstoke



Series: Twelve Days [1]
Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	On the first day...

"So?"

"So I was correct, Ray."

"It's a partridge."

"Without a doubt, Ray."

"And you had to climb all the way up there to find that out."

"Well, it was the only way to be sure, Ray."

"Uh-huh. Don't let go."

"I won't, Ray." Fraser was starting to look a bit wild around the eyes. Ray's arm hurt from the swinging and the dangling, but Fraser's grip was strong.

"Actually," Fraser said, "if you reach out forty-five degrees to the left with your left foot, I think you'll find a foothold that will support your weight."

"I will do that. I will do that because I trust you. You got that, Fraser?"

"Word for word, Ray. Your other left."

"Right."

"No, left."

"Yeah. Right!" He reached out with his left foot and with a minute of scrambling for which the police academy had _not_ prepared him, he was sitting on the branch next to Fraser.

"That was stimulating," Fraser said.

"That was so stimulating I had a heart attack a couple of minutes ago! As soon as the Grim Reaper figures out to look up, I'm shuffling off this mortal coil." Ray reached up and picked a pear to munch on while he waited.

"Nonsense, Ray."

"Tell me this: How are we getting out of this tree?"

While Fraser looked at the branches, Ray ate the pear at him. "All right, I have no idea," Fraser finally snapped.

"There."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Ray looked at the core in his hand for a few seconds before he just tossed it overboard. "You think we can smooch to pass the time without breaking both our backs?"

"Definitely not."

"Figures."

THE END.

 

All comments are welcome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the first day... [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695642) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
